


I Don't Know

by Midnight_The_Badger (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: but I’ll get through it, hopefully soon, im a little sad, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnight_The_Badger
Summary: I don’t expect anyone to read this but I needed to have it somewhere.





	I Don't Know

I don't know how you did it for all these years.  
I miss you. I miss being able to talk to someone about something that made me laugh or rant about my stupid teachers.  
A***** doesn't care, B*** gets burnt out halfway through, and Dad just doesn't understand my weird school drama.

**Author's Note:**

> Names are censored for privacy.


End file.
